


Total Eclipse

by K0ZUKEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, in very subtle ways lolol, just a little tsukishina cuteness, nothing too spicy happening here, so proceed with caution lol, this fic will kinda be a spoiler for anime-onlys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN
Summary: Loving Hinata is different now, to say the least. Especially when he’s different, yet all the same.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Total Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> as chowder once said: "you take the moon and you take the sun...to make a basic ass title for fanfiction."
> 
> or something like that...
> 
> also: i haven't written anything in general in forever—especially for haikyuu AND tsukihina—and not to undersell myself here, but if it sucks,,,,,sorry lol

Loving Hinata is different now, to say the least. Especially when _he’s_ different, yet all the same.

Tsukishima is pretending to be focused on the work display on his laptop, when in reality, he’s focused on the defined angle of Hinata’s jawline and the way the other male sits incredibly still while watching a program on the television. There’s a calmness about the Hinata that is twenty-one years old that Tsukishima can’t quite get used to. The change happened in Rio—a place so far beyond him, still, at this point in his life—and because Hinata remained his usual energetic self through texts and phone calls, Tsukishima was hit suddenly with the realization as soon as Hinata came to stay with him.

But then: Tsukishima immediately picks up on the glimmer in Hinata’s eyes and the way his mouth begins to curl and he’s full on expecting Hinata to burst into laughter at any moment now; however Hinata merely snorts and lets out suppressed giggles behind a much more calloused—much more _manly_ —hand. Something about that thought has Tsukishima’s mind trailing off as he eyes wander to the rest of Hinata’s figure. Muscles, definition, a bit of height, _confidence_ —Hinata radiates change, and it somehow makes Tsukishima’s heart swell and drop at the same time.

And it’s funny how, despite all of the staring and noticing little details, Tsukishima misses the way Hinata turns to him with a slow, sly grin growing on his face.

“ _Kei,”_

Tsukishima jolts and his eyes dart up from Hinata’s thighs— _he’s wearing shorts and they’re wrapped around his thighs and why is there so little room for them to breathe—_ and he nearly pales when he finds that his eyes meet Hinata’s dead on.

“Yeah…?” A delayed reaction. Good start. Tsukishima figures he should also make a comment about Hinata calling him by his first name, but he’s hardly functioning properly as is, he doubts he can pull off snarky banter right now and make it convincing.

“How’s you work going? I’m not bothering you or anything?” Hinata rises from the sofa, and Tsukishima resists the urge to watch the way Hinata’s shorts _do not_ promptly fall down his thighs, getting stuck between the muscle and all. He makes his way over to the small dining table, forgoing sitting at a chair with an appropriate distance from Tsukishima and deciding to go straight for the kill. Hinata settles a hand on the table near where Tsukishima’s laptop rests and he drapes his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder. Most of Hinata’s weight is resting on his extending arm, but that doesn’t mean Tsukishima is entirely unaffected by the weight of Hinata’s arm around him. In fact, he swears he feels that more than anything.

At this point, Tsukishima feels like all of this is a bit calculated, and that a mature Hinata is a dangerous one.

“It’s…” Tsukishima starts, but he pauses immediately to sigh because his work is clearly not going anywhere and couple that information with the fact that Hinata definitely caught him staring and Tsukishima has himself in a situation. “I’m sure you can tell…” Is what he settles for, completely exasperated by everything at this point.

Hinata laughs, and Tsukishima smiles at the familiarity of the boisterous sound before he can even think about it. “You know, I’ve never been one to come up with solutions or anything, but I think I might have something to help you get motivated.” Hinata pulls Tsukishima’s chair back slightly before straddling with lap with ease. Tsukishima’s hands immediately find Hinata’s thighs and he squeezes them before rubbing circles into the skin with his thumbs. “You’ve become less of a fighter, Tsukki,” Hinata wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and pulls him close, foreheads touching, but unfortunately their lips have yet to meet.

“What happened to the ‘Kei’ from before?” Tsukishima redirects the conversation.

“That was special,” Hinata replies smoothly with a smirk and a chuckle.

Tsukishima swallows. Their banter is different, he’s out of his element, and everything inside of him is telling him to pull back into normalcy. But when Kei focuses and stares back into Hinata’s eyes, it’s like he’s caught all over again. Pulled back into Hinata’s rhythm, same as ever. “How can I make right now special?” He utters before he has time to think about backing out again.

“Show me how you really feel again, _Kei,_ ” Hinata says, half teasing and half breathless. He leaned in closer and Tsukishima shuddered before taking Hinata’s lips with his own. Tsukishima ran his hands up Hinata’s thighs, pushing up with fabric as his fingers explore further and further. Hinata squirms at the feeling, trembling slightly but still holding on.

Tsukishima peeks his eyes open to see a Hinata he hadn’t seen in a long time: Hinata’s eyes are squeezed shut and somehow, he looks younger. Just like the Hinata that used to let his pure instinct fuel him on the court as a novice volleyball player in his first year of high school. It’s refreshing to know that Hinata isn’t all different, that he’s not all confidence and perception and maturity. The thought makes Tsukishima pull his hands back in favor of wrapping them around Hinata and pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together—chest to chest—and kissing him deeper.

They pull apart from each other moments later, breaths mingling as they continue to rest their foreheads together. Hinata nuzzles into Tsukishima’s neck, content, while Tsukishima explores the warm expanse of Hinata’s bare back. Tsukishima wonders if this will continue to be a _thing_ for him, hands that are desperate to explore beyond the barriers of other’s— _Hinata’s_ —clothes. He can already hear Hinata calling him a pervert with those judging eyes he always used to tease Tsukishima with.

“You know...I think you caused an even greater distraction for me. I’ll never get my work done like this,” Tsukishima complains, and though it’s a bit weak, the familiarity of his old snarky back and forth starts to come back to him.

Hinata clicks his tongue and Tsukishima feels him pout against his clavicle. “Stupidshima,” He grumbles and Tsukishima makes a genuinely offended sound.

“Oi,” Tsukishima huffs, pulling Hinata away from him in order to pull at his cheeks. Hinata whines and struggles against Tsukishima, but the annoyance doesn’t last long before he’s snorting and breaking down into melodious chuckles that make Tsukishima want to cup his cheeks and kiss him instead. And maybe he does actually do that, because there’s nothing really stopping him anymore; Hinata seems to appreciate the way Tsukishima takes the initiative if the way he melts into the kiss and lets out muffled whimpers is anything to go by. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ♡  
> main twitter: @K0ZUKEN  
> 


End file.
